epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 76/@comment-5708211-20190724100722
Since my birthday is in August, I would like to have Me face against John F. Kennedy If you do not know what I look like here: https://www.deviantart.com/braden697/art/Braden-2019-796281734 Here's my lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Braden Baum VS John F. Kennedy {Verse 1} Braden: Well, Well, look who we have here, A President who doesn't drink beer, now John, you are my favorite President, but my raps will be stuck in your brain like my taps, I write books, but you may have got some ugly looks, but you see, Jackie, you should've been the president after you wrote your speech and then after that I would screech at them. John F. Kennedy: Well, thats true that I don't drink beer, but after what you told me, you told your parents you wanted to be first President of the United States, good luck with building a dome over america, because america is your home, but you keep on cancelling your books that you make, so let me have your baked cookies so you can get the hell out of my face. {Verse 2} Braden: Woah, Woah, watch your language with me, I may be 20 but soon to be 21. I would have been president thats true, but you couldn't duck when Lee Harvey Oswald shot you, you better watch out, because Braden Baum is about to deliver the final blow but my name should have been Braden Bomb as I wanted to drop Bombs all over you. Lee Harvey Oswald: Well lookie who we have here, two people leaving me out of this rap battle well, Jackie, I will take this from here, because you should have beer, in heaven {Shoots Kennedy} John Wilkes Booth: You shot Kennedy? Really, I shot Lincoln up close, but you shot Kennedy from far away. But I will be the one to shoot you until I fix my left foot shoe. You hadn't had a chance with Marina and her children, when they arrested you should escaped like I did. But here's a little tip from my bid. And you Braden, you would build a dome, Really? Because an American president wouldn't even be that silly. Now be realistic, and fuck off and take me to a bar. {Verse 3} John Denver: I hear some naughty raps in here, let me take you back to the country roads which is my home in West Virgina, well that was my song, but man Thank God I'm a Country Boy. I may be famous for my song writing and singing voice but my raps are a lot better so thats my choice but that won't change a fact because I made contact with somebody else in mind, but hear me out, I write love songs, I do not write love dongs, I am a legend while you guys are garbage in a beverage, so here's my tip, don't you dare become a legend like me, or you will face against Ice T.